


All the Light's Go Down

by L_The_other_consulting_detective



Series: Moved from Tumblr:FFXV [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Corruption, Dark!Luna, Dark!Noctis, Gore, MT!Prompto, Other, When Luna is corrupted they're all lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_The_other_consulting_detective/pseuds/L_The_other_consulting_detective
Summary: If Noctis was meant to be King of Light, then Luna was the perfect Queen of Night. For every order, Prompto stands ready, his red eyes and bloody smile matched only by Noctis’ own corruption. They bow only to her, and she is absolute.





	All the Light's Go Down

If Noctis was meant to be King of Light, then Luna was the perfect Queen of Night. For every order, Prompto stands ready, his red eyes and bloody smile matched only by Noctis’ own corruption. They bow only to her, and she is absolute.   
  
It happened slowly, almost un-noticed until it was far, far too late. Luna had been flagging in her strength the day she went to stand before the Leviathan, she knew her powers and the weight of the ring she carried were draining what was left of her. She never guessed where it would lead.    
  
Ardyn’s blade intercepted by Noctis’, her trident retrieved and the burgundy haired man lay dead at her feet. It should’ve been a victory, her fate avoided. Instead, it tasted like ash in her mouth. The look she shared with Noctis told her he felt the same, like a great shift had happened, and not for the better.    
  
The next sign had been Prompto. The blonde’s happiness seemed to be harder and harder to conjure, he was surly and when they finally got him to talk, Luna could feel her own mood darkening. He cried on them, in the room high above the freed city of Insomnia, the room that would’ve been their martial space, had things been different still.    
  
Luna wanted to be the comfort she once might’ve but instead her own fear kept her silent. Prompto spoke of dreams of blood, of eternal night, of red eyes over-taking three shades of blue. He shook and reached for Noctis, who wrapped him in the warmth of friendship and the comforts of love. Who looked at Luna with all the same worries burning.   
  
Gentiana was the final sign before the darkness took it’s due. She arrived on a cold morning, a few months after Ardyn fell. Her hair hung white as snow and she looked at Luna like a stranger.    
  
“You are much changed, Oracle.”   
  
Noctis, beside her with Prompto, their now constant companion, tipped his head in Gentiana’s direction. Her gaze flickered between all three of them and her brow furrowed.   
  
“You are all changed. The starscourge, it lives in you.”   
  
Gentiana fell away, leaving Shiva behind, a goddess ready to finish the task that Luna had started, that Noctis had been destined for, once.   
  
Luna wanted so badly to care, but she realized, as Prompto’s gun appeared in the corner of her vision and her own weapon manifested, it was far too late for them. Luna died that day, the sweet girl who had struggled against darkness for so long was swallowed by the powers inside of her, by the small seed of ego in her heart.   
  
Queen Lunafreya rose from her ashes. Shiva, bound to her will, the Lucian king kneeling before her, Prompto a ready killer at his side.

-

Ignis and Gladiolus learn of a truth they fought to deny, the rumors had reached them whilst they were away. Of a sudden darkness on the throne, of something so unthinkable that they hadn’t entertained it could be true, but headed home, just the same.   
  
Ignis followed the sound of Gladiolus’ footsteps, familiar against floors he’d known his entire life. The citadel surrounded them with its height and glory and yet he could feel it, the thing they’d tried to deny. They had run into no guards, only a few servants who Gladiolus had avoided, leaning to whisper to Ignis.   
  
“They are different, their skin…it’s cracking.”   
  
Ignis has only nodded, he could practically taste a foulness in the air. It was true that when they’d left the King and his dearest companions had been a little strange, but nothing that a few nights of rest couldn’t cure. Now Ignis wished he’d had his sight, wished he’d known so he could’ve stayed with them.   
  
“Do you think…Gladio, what has happened?”   
  
Gladio’s voice was rough as he answered, the sudden stop having cut Ignis off, “I think we should be prepared for the worst Ignis. I…you probably can’t smell it but the glaive-Iggy all of the Kingsglaives are in the garden. I can see them out the window here, the big one with blue glass. They aren’t…they’re not moving and they’re piled together.”   
  
Gladiolus’ voice had ranged from stricken to anger that Ignis could only imagine as he reached to touch the man, his arm trembling under Ignis’ hand.    
  
“We should not have left.”   
  
“No. That brat should’ve been stronger!”   
  
There was a pause filled only by Gladio’s breathing and then Ignis heard a longer intake, he’d had a thought.   
  
“What do you think he’s done to Luna? To Prompto? Ig, he loved them and the scourge does things to strong emotions like that.”   
  
Ignis shook his head again, lips pressed tightly together as he gestured in front of himself carefully.   
  
“The only answers lie ahead.”   
  
  
  
They crossed the thresh-hold of the throne room from the internal entrance, the entrance they had both used many, many times. Ignis gasped, pain flaring over his eyes like they were burning again. He cried out lowly as he swore he felt his skin literally dripping off his face. Gladio’s hands were on him, but he barely noticed.    
  
The pain subsided and he blinked, really blinked. The room was hazy but coming clearer. His sight was back.   
  
He looked up at Gladiolus is amazement and the big man looked dumbfounded for a moment, but his expression shifted quickly at something over Ignis’ shoulder.   
  
The goddess Shiva, her hair limp around her face and a sparkling white set of chains trailing off behind her bowed to them, gesturing them to move to the front of the dais.    
  
“Come. Mistress bids you, step forward.”   
  
Her voice was barely a whisper, the words sounding strained and Ignis watched as ichor dripped from her lips as she fell silent. His sight was back and he wished, desperately that it was not.   
  
  
  
Sitting on what was once the King’s throne was Lunafreya, her blonde hair left free around her shoulders, a grey dress that faded to black was draped over her form, baring her shoulders and looping beautiful at her wrists. She leaned on the arm, fingers placed lightly against her cheek. She was smiling but her dark red eyes made Ignis’ heart tighten. Beside him Gladiolus sucked in a breath and took a half step forward, stopping himself.   
  
“Lady Lunafreya. What has been done to you? What has Noctis wrought?”   
  
The Queen laughed lightly at that and raised an eyebrow slowly.    
  
“Noctis? Oh no my friends. I found my way to my throne of my own volition. Noctis, my King, our friends have finally come home.”   
  
The shadows next to the throne seemed to melt into one another and then out stepped the form of the King, his back to Ignis and Gladiolus. He knelt before Lunafreya, kissing his fingers and outstretching his hand briefly. Prompto appeared beside him and mimicked the gesture.   
  
“My lady.”   
  
Ignis looked to Gladio for a moment, noting the rigid way the shield held himself, waiting. Noctis moved to the right of the throne, turning with his head down to sit on one of the arms, Prompto moving to stand behind him.    
  
They raised their heads as one, Prompto’s arms draping over Noctis’ shoulders as he leaned over the other. Vivid red eyes, one with purple flashing through them, stared out of two faces. Blood smeared over Prompto’s knuckles and cheek and Noctis smiled at them without warmth.   
  
“Gladio, Ignis. How was Lestallum?”   
  
The two men stood in silence for a long moment, processing their crumbling world. Ignis opened his mouth to respond that it was fine, realizing their potential danger. Gladiolus beat him to it.   
  
“Is that all you have to say to us? The men who fought to protect your father, to protect you are dumped in the garden, the servants are falling to dust, and here you sit with corruption pouring off the three of you and you want to know how the hell Lestallum was?”   
  
Noctis shrugged a shoulder and Prompto smiled, lifting Noctis’ chin to place a slow kiss against the King’s lips. Luna smiled at them but it wasn’t a fond look, more a predatory contemplation of the two lovers. She turned back to Gladiolus shortly enough.   
  
“Corruption is what we used to think it was but,” she stood, trendils of Noctis’ magic tying him to her and Prompto as she moved, her own magic rolling from her shoulders in a wave of tainted light.   
  
“It isn’t. You can’t see it, feel it, the way we can. It’s beautiful you know, the blackness is soft, like velvet, but strong in ways that cannot be described. I, we, could remake the world, we could give Lucis the rule it deserves, the glory and peace it has so longed for these past ages. Gladiolus, the glaives were a necessary sacrifice…and even if they weren’t I doubt you could’ve stopped them.” She flicked her fingers to where Prompto had pushed Noctis back against the throne they’d slid into in Luna’s abscence.    
  
Ignis couldn’t tear his gaze away for a long moment as the two pushed against one another, Prompto dipping his head as he freed Noctis from his pants, visibly fisting the King who simply grinned over the blonde’s shoulder at his old advisor before biting down, his sharpened teeth flashing as Prompto’s blood dripped.   
  
Lunafreya chuckled, a low sound absent of any real joy. “Forgive them, they are incorrigible after a good hunt.”   
  
It connected for Gladiolus then, looking at Lunafreya’s red eyes as the sound of his King’s pleasure at the hands of the boy who’d once brought light into the citadel echoed in the large room. If he and Ignis had been in the citadel when it began they too would be in the garden. As if Lunafreya could read that thought she smiled at him, reaching out to pat his shoulder even as he tried to flinch away from her.    
  
“Yes. I’m afraid we didn’t have a great deal of control at first. Not to worry, you’re safe now. We won’t let anyone hurt what is ours.”   
  
Bowing low, Ignis bending beside him, as Lunafreya turned back to her throne and Prompto cried out Noctis’ name, Gladiolus thought they had never been in more danger than they were right then.

-

Lunafreya listens with a peaceful expression as Ignis details the stirrings of rebellion in the city beyond. She appears so perfectly composed that for a moment he forgets the red eyes and bloodthirst and allows himself to believe that she is Luna, ready to tell him how best to heal the city.   
  
Instead, as soon as he is finished, she flicks her fingers and Prompto steps forward, his tank top is torn in places and his pants hug his hips tightly enough that Ignis cannot bring himself to look at the expression he has become to familiar with on Noctis’ face lately. The first thing he learned about the corruption was that it made the three of them crave desires they’d forced down their whole lives.    
  
  
Lunafreya sought power, sought glory and worship and the cleansing of all. Prompto wanted blood and death and apparently, Noctis. The king…well he wanted Prompto and Ignis didn’t know if he much wanted to know what else his heart desired.    
  
Lunafreya whispered orders, lips brushing the shell of Prompto’s ear, heedless of the blood drying in his hair. Ignis had learned quickly not to ask how there was always fresh splashes of red on Prompto after the…gift…he’d received the first time. If he moved wrong the mark on his shoulder still burned and he wondered how Noctis moved some days.   
  
The blonde man straightened, bowing to his Queen with a sardonic tilt of his lips and Ignis forced himself to look at Noctis. The King’s unbridled lust was clear as ever, tinted with an excitement that made Ignis’ stomach clench as he watched Noctis pull Prompto into a kiss that was a lot of tongue and teeth.    
  
Lunafreya looked to him then and he forced himself to focus, “Thank you Ignis. Your information has been most helpful. You may go. Send Gladiolus in with the plans for Accordo please.”   
  
He nods stiffly and leaves. Noctis’ eyes follow him as Prompto leaves new marks on his throat. He looks to Lunafreya who is watching them with her usually indulgent expression.    
  
“Well, my King, are you and our little soldier ready?”   
  
Prompto straightens up and curls an arm over Noctis’ shoulders, sharp teeth flashing in a smile as Noctis’ fingernails elongate. Lunafreya gives them a smile.   
  
“Good. I’m sure you’re hungry Noctis, just clean up after yourself this time. Prompto, bring this…Nyx, back alive. Ignis said he is an escaped glaive who is filling people’s head with traitorous words. With so many lies, they won’t know that it is I who will save them from themselves, and they must know so they may worship me.”   
  
As their forms fade into shadows Lunafreya contemplates her throne room, perhaps it is time she left this place as well, perhaps a display of her power would be good….No, she decides, it is not yet time. Maybe when Noctis has reigned in his appetite, but not yet.   
  
  
Nyx strikes out at the shadow that morphs around him, it’s hard to make out, but he see’s red eyes and torn clothing. He doesn’t need to know who it is though, he remembers the sight of the Oracle with her white dress turning red, the woman he’d so loved no where to be found in her visage, he remembers Shiva’s broken form at her feet.    
  
He doesn’t need to know, because it’s better if he doesn’t. It’s easier if he can’t put a name to the screams behind him, to the sound of flesh tearing as one of them eats. He doesn’t want to learn which of them it is.    
  
He is crawling by the end, the shadow solidifying and he doesn’t want to look but, he has no choice. Kneeling beside him, dirt on pale skin and blonde hair a shock, is Prompto. The kid Nyx helped trained who was made of sunlight and laughter, who would’ve lived and died for their prince.    
  
Nyx thought he was dead and his stomach sours at the glow of his bloody eyes. Prompto make a disappointed clicking sound and opens his mouth to make a remark but a new voice stops him ad Nyx knows at last, how lost they are.    
  
“Prompto. We can’t leave Lunafreya waiting for him and I…” The voice stutters on the edge of a groan, it’s heavy with something and Nyx won’t make himself look at the king.   
  
“I know love, help me carry him and you can fuck me over his corpse when the Lady is done.”   
  
His vision is darkening when Noctis enters it, blood drenched, gore under his nails and a face that Nyx never could’ve dreamed as he looks at Prompto. Nyx can’t take anymore when he realizes, there’s pieces of flesh in Noctis’ teeth.

  
  



End file.
